silent springs
by the Alice killer
Summary: A boy with a Dark secret A girl with an inescapable past and A sister wither a dark obsession converge in a small town where silence is the way of life
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat silently in his mother's car watching as the new England scenery pass by he had never been one for watching the scenery but his phone died and he had nothing else to do with the rest of The time to the sleepy little town. "fresh water" was that the name of the town? Jack asked himself as the trees got thicker. Jack was still reeling from the going away party his friends had thrown him it was epic one final bash he thought as he spaced out. He soon drifted off to sleep suddenly the car stopped which awoke jack, We're here. Jack's mom said pulling up outside of a hotel looking place welcome to silent springs Jackson, Maggie Jack's mom said stepping out. Coming Margaret jack said stepping out come on squirt, jack said shaking his little sister, Teri, five more minutes she pled, ok oh what's this is this your diary, jack said opening a small pink and purple book with a gold heart shaped lock, Teri shot up and tried to grab the small book, give it back asshole Teri said trying to grab the small book ok I just needed you to get up, jack said handing over the book, your a dick you know that; Teri said scowling, yeah well your stuck with me, jack said sticking out his tongue. come on we're here lets go pick rooms before the twins get here, jack said running toward the house. The two settled on two large rooms and Maggie took the master room, jack was in the lobby when someone rang the bell on the desk he spun around to see a beautiful girl no younger than 16 how may I help you miss? so your the concierge of this fine establishment, she said in a cheesy southern accent, yes yes I am. Jack said in a accent of questionable origin, well I'm the lady Jessica Thomas what is your name good sir, she said over gesturing, I am Sir Jackson Sullivan malady, jack said with a bow, ooooooh Jackie's got a girlfriend Sabrina said walking into the lobby followed by Brianna and Alvin the father of the four children hey al Maggie's upstairs, jack said gesturing behind him, thanks jax, The frail looking man said said walking up the stairs, well we're off to look for cute boys later losers, the girls said as they turned to leave hey twittle dumb, twittle ass here, Jack said throwing them a set of keys, what are these for? Bree asked your room, jack said looking back to Jessica, so nice to meet you.. Jessica wasn't it? Jack asked, yeah and your name is jack right, yeah it is, well like thanks loser, the twins said in unison. Geez shining much Jack chuckled. Wanna hang out jess blurted out, sure beats staying here all day long, jack said grabbing a coat and they left heading towards the town 


	2. Chapter 2

In town

Seems nice here, Jack said looking over at the tall brunette walking next to him. Yeah, you'd think this town would have secrets just like anywhere else but no they are pretty open. Jess said looking at the dirty blonde boy next to her, so where did you move from anyway, jess asked, Manhattan; jack said as they stopped in front of a diner, up for some lunch jess asked I could eat, jack said as they walked in the door and it looked like any other diner and the two teens sat down they ordered and five minutes after they ordered three guys in letterman jackets showed up and their leader a tall blonde asked if jack was talking to his girlfriend, yeah what about it. jack said standing to face them jack was a bit taller than them the leader whose name was Chaz punched jack and sent him flying backward, some of the jacks cover up came off to reveal the Scars on his face look the little princess lost some make-up, I'm not going to fight you asshole, jack said standing still boys hold him his lackeys held him while Chaz beat him, jack kept taking it soon after they left him bloody and bruised, on the floor, Jess knelt down next to him oh god they killed him. Jess said frightened, are they gone? Jack whispered jess stumbled back, oh yeah they are. Jess said starring at the bloody dirty blonde in front of her. good the floor is really uncomfortable, Jack said sitting up like he was fine in reality he looked like hell bitch slapped him,

the waitress that called an ambulance came out and dropped her phone at the sight of him standing, excuse me miss but can we get our food please, jack asked sitting in the booth, uh sure just a sec,

the waitress brought them their food, they ate, and the ambulance took jack to the hospital, hours later Maggie shows up looking pissed, you little brat she said as she entered jacks room; hello to you too Margret, come on lets go I'm fine, Jack said walking out the door oh no you don't Jax, Sabrina said stopping him with his collar, let me go Sabrina jack said trying to leave ok fine, Sabrina said letting go, jack didn't take more than two steps when a doctor and security stopped him oh come on seriously!? Jack thought as he was forced to reenter the hospital room, welcome back baby bro, Sabrina said, 2 years doesn't mean dick, Jack said holding up the appropriate amount of fingers just not on the same hand, you're an asshole, Sabrina huffed, and you're a slut what's your point? Jack said sitting on the bed. Mrs. Sullivan, I presume. The doctor said holding out his hand to Maggie, yes hello, Maggie said putting on her shark smile and shaking his hand, I'm doctor Rubin your son's been hurt very badly, Mrs. Sullivan. The doctor said, now here are some painkillers make sure he takes these three times a day until they're gone are we clear, the doctor asked. Crystal doc, jack said standing up to leave. good here is the discharge papers, the doctor gave Maggie the papers, 2 hours of paperwork later they were back at the house.

Jack laid back on his bed staring at the ceiling, I heard you got into a fight, not even a day here, that must be a record, Teri said from the door, well not really, jack said not looking at her, oh is whittle jacks pride hurt, Teri mocked, I took the beating Theresa, Jack said sitting up and glaring at her showing his metallic gray eyes, Teri hated hearing her name especially when it spilled off his lips. oh well get some sleep school starts tomorrow, Teri said leaving, what will happen tomorrow, Jack thought as he drifted off,


	3. Chapter 3

jack tossed and turned in his sleep.

Let me out! Boomed a thunderous voice. No, he mumbled in his sleep.

damn it I said LET ME OUT YOU STUPID BRAT! It thundered in his head. jack flew up to an upright position with something in his lap as he opened his eyes and saw Sabrina's lifeless body and all around him was the bodies of his friends and family. Just think all the power in the world is at your fingertips and yet you deny it for what some idiotic delusions of...jack shut the thing up by impaling it with a metal bar from his bed. As expected. it said disappearing. Jack's eyes opened to see the shocked faces of his family. He also noticed that he was on the floor. Morning guys, what's up. Jack yawned sitting up. N-nothing we uh we heard you screaming in your sleep and got worried. Teri said. Jack let Teri's odd stutter go and got up to go brush his teeth. As he left the family looked down at a set of burn Marks on the floor they appeared to be a set of wings. This can't be real. Sabrina said kneeling down to examine the marks. I'm right there with you sis. Bree said joining her sister. I've seen something like this before but I can't put my finger on it. Teri said leaving. Is it wise to allow him to go to school with something like this having just presented itself? Margaret asked. For the time being yes it would be suspicious if we pulled him out of school so until he shows us that he is anything but safe he stays in school. Alvin said. What is he? Bree asked. Our brother and we love him so lets get ready for school. Sabrina said standing up and leaving followed by her parents and twin.

At school

The twins left to talk to the cheerleaders or something of the sort. And Teri was doing whatever she does, that left jack to fend for himself, which he had grown used to by this point. As he walked down the hall a mysterious foot tripped him. As he stood he locked eyes with a girl unlike anyone else he'd seen before most likely do to one of her eyes being entirely white. before he could ask her name she was gone. And he continued to his next class. Jack sat absent mindedly sketching the girl from the hall, he couldn't place why she fascinated him but she sure had his attention. Mr Sullivan since you seem to be taking such excellent notes why don't you tell me the answer to number three. Jack snapped to attention and answered X is equal to the sum of the whole divided by half the figure, so the answer is 7.3. He said. That's correct but funny enough I haven't gone over this material yet. The teacher said. Guess I'm lousy at lying. He said. Then the bell to lunch rang.

As jack stepped into the cafeteria he caught sight of the girl again. She was being harassed by the cheer squad. And then jack was knocked to the ground and this time he knew who caused it. It was Chaz and his goons. Well that sucks f... Chaz didn't have a chance to finish his mockery as jack had swept his legs and now had the athletes thick neck under his combat boot. I gave you a pass Charles I really thought you would have had this out of your system but I guess I was mistaken in assuming that you had a brain in that thick skull of yours, so know this if you or any of your lackeys pull this shit again I will take pleasure in end your pathetic and pointless existence with a flick of my boot. Are we clear? Jack asked. Yes. The jock croaked. Say again I didn't quite get that. Jack said. I said we're clear my boys won't do shit to you. Chaz said. Or my sisters. Jack said lifting his boot off his neck. Or Them. He said rubbing his throat. Smart move. Jack said. Then the girl who jack had seen came over and said, nice handling of that jack off, I'm Mary. She was rather timid but jack saw something in her like a mix of a kicked puppy and a black hole. Hi I'm jack he said. Oh look the loser found a friend. They heard the all too familiar voice say. It was Jessica Thomas. Jessica I never thanked you properly for the set up that you walked me into. Jack said spinning on his heel. J-Jack I wasn't sure you were uh.. Going to be in school for a while. Yeah I gathered oh and if you talk to your boyfriend and ask him about his head. Jack said with icy words. One of her friends made a noise somewhere between a snort and a huff. Why should she listen to you? She asked. I Wanted to be sure I didn't kill any brain cells when I dropped him on his head, He had so few already it would be a shame to have killed more. Jack said. As if you could take down Chaz Raxton. Her other friend said. If you don't believe me asked him why he has my boot print on his neck. Jack said. He actually did take him down si.. Don't call me that worm bait. The Jessica snapped. Wow and I thought Sabrina was a bitch. Jack thought as said sister walked up. Someone want to tell me why there are three jocks in the hallway with piss stains on their jeans? She asked. I Beat up Chaz. Jack said. Liar! One of the girls yelled stamping her foot. Well I'm done here Mary I'll see you around and Sabrina... keep it in your pants. Jack said walking away.

Jess looked dumbfounded as jack walked away. Had he known from the start that it was a set up or did someone tell him. Either way he showed that he was capable of winning against them.


	4. Chapter 4

Teri rushed to the twins table. I figured out where I've seen those marks before! She exclaimed. Teri we're busy go bother jack with this. Sabrina said. That's funny considering that this is all your fault. Teri said. Who's the grade-schooler? A girl asked sitting at the table.

Teri Sullivan. Teri said drily. Anyway I remembered where I'd seen those marks before. Teri said bringing the conversation back to the topic. Where have you seen them before oh wise one? Bree asked as Teri turned to the girls who had joined the group. Are you sure you want to me to talk about it in front of them? She asked gesturing to the girls. It's fine. Sabrina said. You two remember the battle of succession after Archimedes died right? She asked. Who doesn't it was brutal. Sabrina said actually interested. So you remember jacks trials, specifically his final one? Teri asked again. Both twins cringed at the memory but nodded. Well after that I was one of the ones who cleaned up. And on the wall that jack was you know, we're the same marks I can only assume that he doesn't have any idea what this is either. Given his ignorance of his issue. Teri said. That's actually the most sense I've heard all day. Bree said. Can someone fill us in!? One of the girls asked. No. The sisters said in unison. Keep an eye on him just to be safe. Teri said leaving. That shouldn't be hard for you sis you stare at jack all the time anyway. Bree whispered in Sabrina's ear. Oh shut up. Sabrina said. Jack sat alone eating his lunch. I have got to get some sleep tonight. He muttered under his breath. Then he felt three people sit down. He looked up and saw Jessica, Chaz and bitch number two. Jack went to leave but was caught by the sleeve by jess. He glanced at her with a look that set ice through her veins. What? He asked. Sit down please. She said. He obliged because she probably wouldn't have let him go otherwise. what's with the impromptu parlay? Jack asked. We all have some questions that we hope you can answer. Jess said. Ok go for it. Jack said. How long have you known the diner was a set up? Jess asked

Since the second you walked through my door. He said. She looked at him blankly. How did you know? Chaz asked. it was easy first no one approaches a stranger with out a single word and she asked me to hang out rather swiftly and I smelled a hint of cologne on her, so I knew from the start that something was screwy. He said. Did Chaz really kick your ass? The girl asked. Yeah. Jack said. Pansy. She said. Ok well I'm bored and I'm leaving. He said as a hand mirror collided with his left temple. Causing a trickle of blood to go down his face. Shut up loser you leave when we give you permission. The girl said. Ok that's it. Jack said wiping the blood away with his thumb and licking it. Then the girl found herself pinned to the ground by jacks boot. I'm no longer bored of you Brittney corduroy I'm sick of you and I have a high tolerance for winey little princess types hell I'm related to two and screwed five more, but you've just crossed the line by injuring me. Then jack was thrown off of her by Daniel Braxton. Chaz's number two. Charles you remember my terms correct? Jack asked as Dan approached him and kicked him. Dan back.. Chaz never had the chance to finish his warning because of the sickening sound of cartilage being torn breaking bones interrupted him. Before anyone could act jack was standing over Dan's helpless form as he begged for mercy. It's over, let him go. Rang a voice in jacks head. It sounded female and soft. No finish him or you'll always be seen as a weakling. Barked another voice in his head. It was the voice from his dream. Let me out your conscience will be as clean just after long island. No don't open that door. The other voice spoke, Jack sighed And slammed his foot into Dan's good leg and kicked him in the jaw probably breaking it and sending him sliding away. Then jack left as he passed Chaz jack said something that collapsed Chaz's whole world in an instant. Next time I won't pull my punches.

Following the incidents at school jack was expelled for the school year,

Wow one day that has to be a record Sabrina said at the dinner table. Bite me. Jack groaned. Son what exactly happened you normally keep yourself in check quite well. Alvin said. I slipped al I just slipped for a second. You THINK!? Maggie exclaimed. I can't even speak to any of the other mothers in the town because you injured one of their friends children because you slipped up. Margaret said. He had his warning not my fault he didn't believe me. Jack said. If I had half a mind I'd.. If you had half a mind it'd be a waste. jack said snidely. Then Margret struck him across the face hard. He grumbled something and left.

Jackson Joshua Sullivan get down here now! Margaret yelled. Screw you, he yelled back slamming his door, Sabrina go get that little Bastard before I kill him myself. Margaret said as Sabrina left. there was a shouting match going on in jacks room. Why didn't you tell me we're family we help each other, Sabrina said. you have never once acknowledged I'm your brother most people probably think I'm some distant relative with the Same last name, hell Bree shows me the minimum amount of kindness she actually takes the time to speak to me other than to yell at me. Jack yelled. Do you know why I do that it's because I... She was cut off by of all things jacks finger. Shh you talk to much it's fine just tell that bitch I'm tired, he said turning to walk to his bed. Sabrina then grabbed jacks collar and spun him around to lip lock him,

Jack was in shock his sister was kissing him, then he melted into the kiss, his hands wrapped around her waist, her hands released his shirt wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack and Sabrina broke away, so that's why you avoid me, jack said, umm yeah. Sabrina said as they released each other awkwardly, so we're good right no awkward feelings or anything right? Sabrina asked. None. Jack said as Sabrina left a deep crimson blush spread on her face, great now I've got this on my mind. Jack thought laying down on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack walked down the misty street in the sleepy little town called silent spring it had been a week since his outburst and expulsion from school. As he passed people stared at him. He was the juvie reject that broke the MVPs legs, no one cares that he was the one who bled. He was thinking about the events that led to his current position. This is all Margaret's fault. He mumbled. He soon found himself in front of the school. He just kept walking and came face to face with Chaz, Daniel and Jason, three people he really didn't want to see. He sighed and tried to pass them but Daniel stopped him. When my legs heal I'm coming for you. He said. Daniel you've made a fatal error in a school I'm limited to abstract tools, but; jack hoisted Daniel from his wheel chair and pinned him to a wall by his shirt. outside I have endless possibilities for how I can end you. Jack said pulling out a gravity blade and put the blade to his throat. Jason was about to attack when jack said, I wouldn't do that Jason my hand might slip at poor crippled Danny might just die. Jason backed off. Good day gentlemen. He said putting Daniel back in his chair and closing the blade then he walked off only to come face to face with the bitch brigade. Morning. Jack said passing them and they started to follow him. As he rounded a corner they lost him. If you're looking for Sullivan he went that way. A medium sized girl said gesturing to an alleyway. They went down it and she looked up at jack Who was sitting on a fire escape. Well the angel still has his wings. She said as he jumped down. Very funny. He said giving her a passionate kiss. She pulled away and said. Now that's a hell of a hello. What a man can't greet his woman in an appropriate manner? He jested, god you're hopeless. She said pulling him back into a kiss. The girls had circled back in time to see the girl pull him into a kiss. I'd be careful Valerie I might just decide to ravish you right here in the street. He said pulling away. Then let's go to my place and we can "break it in". She said in a sultry tone. Oh so you live around here now? He asked kissing her neck. You owe me some mind melting toe curling, neighbors calling the cops, I need a new headboard, sex, after that shit on long island. She said as he got on her bike. At her apartment the door slammed open and the teens stumbled into the main area, passion radiating from their hot sweaty embrace, clothes being forgotten in a trail to the couch. jack raked his teeth across her neck causing her to break out in chills, his teeth lightly brushing her collarbone, he began tracing her collarbone with his tongue, causing a light moan to escape her lips.

Her alabaster skin was set ablaze at his slightest touch, their hands roamed every inch they could, her nails lightly traced circles on his chest. Her hips slowly swaying to a beat only shared by those two in that moment never to be repeated in all of eternity they weren't two people anymore but they weren't one either they just were, neither one could really feel where they ended and the other began. Jack's nimble fingers stroked her silky hair her free hand Held his head to her breast he soon began kissing his way back to Valerie's plump lips. Their lips connecting in a powerful kiss that rocketed them both to a familiar but ecstatic feeling, they rode the high for as long as they could, jacks hands fell to small of her back massaging lower and lower kneading her flesh like fresh dough to her perfect little ass. Once he touched that she couldn't hold back her moans of pleasure and passion any longer she moaned loudly into his shoulder biting it in the process, when she regained her composure she crashed her lips into his and began lightly nibbling her way down his jaw bone to his neck. His grip tightened and it gave them both the jolt they needed to take this beyond cheap foreplay and on to the main event they'd both been thinking about since they first met at that party all those years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

3 years prior

Jack, Sabrina and Bree entered a large apartment Sabrina and Bree went off to "go fishing" as they called it. jack looked around for Archimedes, Nate to his friends. That's when he saw her a cute

Brunette with doe eyes and an I have no idea what I'm doing here look on her face but also she carried an aura of mystery so he went over to her.

Hi I'm jack. He introduced.

I'm Valerie but you can call me val. She said sipping her drink. So what are you drinking? He asked, she shrugged my brother handed it to me and said avoid the girl handing out party favors. Val said handing the cup to jack. With a single sniff he knew what she was drinking, a Molotov, a drink consisting of firewater, vodka and gunpowder. And the cup was almost empty so he knew why her brother warned her about the party favors she had to be loaded and anything more could kill her. A tall man in a red blazer and black slacks crept up behind them. Both turned around and punched him in the eye and nose. Ow son of a bitch! He exclaimed holding his injuries. how many times have I told you not to creep up to me? Jack said. As Val looked at him shocked. I was attempting to frighten my sister, angel. He said. Oh that makes... Wait Your what now? Jack said. I'm his sister. Val said. that explains a lot. Jack said oh and Nate. Val kicked him in the family jewels. That is for being a creep. So why do people call you angel? Val asked as Nate writhed on the floor. Because I used to be really into free running and he saw me running from hotel security at the excelsior and he said it was graceful and I appeared to fly when I jumped to the roof across the ally. Jack explained as Nate got up I should have you both killed. He grunted. Yeah but someone with my skills, and members of your family that like you are hard to find these days Archimedes. Jack said. Good point. He said as Sabrina and Bree approached them. Hey we found this guy he has a Maserati. Sabrina said obviously drunk while clinging to a coatrack. I'll take them home before they molest your coatrack further. Jack said leading the twins away from the coatrack and to the elevator.

Jack and Valerie shared a glance. Before the doors closed. Little did they know That glance would spark a series of Events that would forever change their lives.

In the present day

Jack and Valerie laid in her bed breathing heavily and glazed with sweat. So we finally did it. Valerie said rolling over facing him. Yeah years of flirting and stolen kisses have finally come to a climax. Jack said turning to her. Do you regret it? She asked. on some level I do, but I also don't at the same time the chase was something unique to us like our secret spot on top of that building after that party at Romeos, he reminisced. It was the middle of winter and we ended up frozen together. She said. Hey it's not my fault Your lip gloss froze. Jack said. Yeah but you were the one who dragged me up there and didn't prop the door. She retorted. Jack's phone buzzed. He grabbed it from his pants on the floor and looked at val. I have to go. He said getting up fast. Why? Val asked getting up. Sabrina's unconscious at the hospital. Jack said putting his shirt on. I'm coming too. Val said pulling on her pants. I'll drive. Jack said grabbing her keys.

At the hospital. Jack entered the emergency room. I'm looking for Sabrina Sullivan. Jack said to the receptionist. What's your relationship to her. The nurse asked raising an eye brow. I'm her brother. He said. And her? She asked gesturing to Valerie. She's my girlfriend. Jack said earning a curious look from the nurse. down the hall fifth door on the right. She said giving them passes.

In Sabrina's room.

Bree and Teri were sitting on the small couch in the corner, Margaret was pacing and al was speaking to the attending physician in the hall, what happened? Jack asked entering. She was walking down the stairs and fell. Teri said as Margaret gripped him in a hug. Geez it must be serious if you're touching me. Jack said hugging back, Oh god. Val rushed to her friend's bed side. Why is she here. They heard Bree grumble. Because we were hanging out when I got your text. Jack said as Margaret went to talk to the doctor in the hall. So you two want to tell me what really happened or do I have to start break bones? Jack asked crouching to Their level. It was Brittney she's mad that you broke her meal ticket. Teri said. I see well thanks for not bullshitting me. Jack said standing up. I'm sorry sis, this is my fault. Jack said clasping Sabrina's delicate hand. As he made contact with her hand he felt cold as if he'd just been dropped into an ice bath. Sabrina's hand twitched in his. Huh I never thought you could feel anything for me after everything I've done. She said Horsley opening her eyes. Everyone rushed up and hugged her. Guys can't breathe. She rasped as the adults came in. Kids Sabrina may never. Ow she's biting me! Jack yelled as Sabrina bit into his shoulder. You big baby I didn't bite hard. She said. You drew blood you living Petri dish, jack said holding his wound. Margaret stood dumbfounded as the children carried on like Sabrina wasn't comatose five minutes ago.


	7. Chapter 7

At the Sullivan house

Sabrina was carried in by jack. Followed by the others. Your lighter than I thought. He said taking her to her room. Nice. She said playfully punching him. So about you know. She said blushing. Yeah what about it? He asked Was it weird? She asked. Well yeah obviously, but it was also kind of nice knowing that the care for me. Jack said placing her on her bed. Now get some rest you've had a rough couple of weeks. he said patting her head. So you wanna tell me what "you know" is? Val asked. I had a fight with Margaret and Sabrina came after me and well she cried when I mentioned that they'd be better off if I was, he slid two fingers across his neck. And she's embarrassed that she cried in front of her little brother. Jack said. Oh that's adorable. Val cooed. Not a word about this to anyone. He said in an empty commanding tone. Whatever you say darling. Val said walking away. Jack went to his room and fell asleep.

Jack awoke do to someone nudging him, he glanced over and saw Sabrina standing there. Jack are you awake? She asked quietly. I am now. He said sitting up.

C-Can I.. Can I sleep in here with you? She Asked. Jack cleared the sleep from his eyes and looked at Sabrina she was wearing spandex shorts and a band shirt he'd given her, and though it was dark jack could see the pink tint to her face In the moonlight. He moved over and patted the bed. Hop in. He said as she got in bed with him. Good night. She said curling up. Night. He said pulling the blanket over them. As they settled Sabrina's arm wrapped around jacks torso. What are you doing? He asked. Getting comfortable. She said snuggling with him. Is that a problem? she asked. No just curious. He said placing an arm around her back. She was curled up in an almost fetal position with her knees on Jack's thighs and her head was in his chest. I have the feeling this isn't how siblings sleep. Jack said. Shh, sleep now. awkward later. Sabrina said putting a finger to his lips. Whatever. He said drifting off to sleep the scent of roses and coconut permutating his nose.

Jack sat alone in a room with four chairs one he sat in. One held a man in a charcoal suit with a red tie his hair was slicked back and his eyes were a shade of gold. In the third held a woman dressed in a white blouse and black pencil skirt with matching stockings and heels. Her pastel blue eyes glanced over her thin rimmed glasses. The final chair was empty. Ok this is not normal. Jack said looking around the room, it reminded him of a smoking room in an old movie, it was lavishly decorated with a zig-zag pattern on the floor and black curtains around the edges of the room a Venus di milo stood in a corner and opposite it was the rape of Proserpina. Where? No that's not right. Am I? No not that either. Jack argued with himself. who are you two? Jack asked finally. we are Extremely complex phantasms of your subconscious moral values. The woman said. English please. Jack said, we're your conscience, the little voice in the back of your head saying don't do that, that's us. The male said. I'm still lost . To dumb it down we're your sense of justice and vengeance. The man said. Right so why am I here? Jack questioned. Because you are the voice of reason justice and vengeance are twin extremes but in the middle is reason the Counter balance of the two extremes. The woman said So I'm a glorified tie breaker. Jack said. Yeah pretty much. They said in almost unison. And the weird I want out guy. That was me. The man said. Can I have your names because if we are going to be working together I'd like to call you something other than guy and girl. Jack said. My name is Jillian and I'm the voice of justice, peace and love. The woman said. And I'm Eric the voice of vengeance, wrath and lust. The man said. Right well good to know that I have two people in my head who are self-aware. Jack said as he felt a force pulling Him backwards. I guess I have to go. He said as the world went dark


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning

Jack awoke the next morning his nose in Sabrina's hair. At some point in the night they'd changed positions from an embrace to a spoon. This feels wrong. He thought as he sat up and looked down at Sabrina's sleeping form, she looks so peaceful. He thought as she awoke. Where am I? She asked groggily. My room, you crawled into bed with me and fell asleep. Jack said. You are way to lax about this what's the part you're not telling me? She asked. You snore. He said. I mean besides that jerk. She said punching his back. I figured you had a nightmare so I didn't care. Jack said. Ok I am going to go get some coffee, I'll be back. She said walking away. Damn she's hot. He thought as she left closing the door behind her. Wait what no that is Sabrina that is my sister. He said. Blood didn't stop her. A voice said in his head. Eric? He asked. No I'm the you, you can be if you would just trust in me. It said. you're the voice from before. Call me whatever you want, doesn't change who I am, and that is I. Am. You. It said.

Sabrina returned a short time later.

So I think we need to talk about recent events. She said sipping her coffee. I'll do my best to contribute to the conversation. He said. So that kiss was, good? Sabrina began. That's complicated, was it good? Yeah, would I do it again? Yeah probably. Jack responded. Do you love me? Like that I mean. Sabrina asked. you're my sister and I love you but I don't know if I'm in love with you, and with val showing back up only complicates things so I can't give you an answer to a question I haven't figured out yet. Jack said. I can except that, but when you figure it out let me know. Sabrina said patting his shoulder so we're good now, right? He asked leaning on her shoulder.

Yeah we're good, business as usual? She questioned business as usual. Jack said kissing her cheek.

Someone knocked on Jack's door. Jack do you mind if I come in? He heard Jessica ask from the other side of the door. Yeah come in. He said. Jessica opened the door and entered. So what brings the princess of silent springs to my door? He asked I need your help, with something personal. She said. Care to elaborate. Jack said. It's about Mary, my sister. She said. The ghost eye chick right? He asked. Yes The ghost eye chick, she's gotten mixed up in some dangerous things. She said. What are we talking about here drugs, drinking, sex, blood orgies, eating some girls snach while five guys fist her? He asked. What was that last one? She asked. eating some girls snach while five guys fist her? He repeated. Yeah, why is that even an option? She asked. It's happened before. Sabrina said stirring her cup of coffee. Ok well I guess you're over qualified for this, she's been sneaking out at night and going into the woods with strangers in masks. Jessica explained, Human or animal? Sabrina asked. Neither they're blank. Jess responded. Roanoke. Jack muttered. I'll call Val you get the guns. Sabrina said. I hate those backwoods, swamp dwelling, inbreeding, cannibalistic, Croats! Jack exclaimed grabbing a Pistol. Is there a large clearing where no one can see a fire burning? Umm The old rock quarry it's off shade. Jessica said. Good enough, Mom There's a satanic cult at the old rock quarry can I barrow the car? Sabrina yelled down the staircase. Only if you take dick head. Maggie yelled back. He's riding with val. She said as A motorcycle pulled up out front. I'll meet you guys there oh and Sabrina don't die. He said leaving taking a rifle from beside the door.

Sabrina Bree and Jessica arrived at the quarry. They climbed the hill Val was perched on watching the main area through the scope of a high powered rifle. Is that legal? Jessica asked. Relax princess I have a level 3 firearms license. Val said. Where's jack? Jessica asked. down there talking to patriarch of the clan. Val said. A peaceful solution, that's a twist for him. Sabrina said lighting a cigarette. Hey mind if I bum one. Bree asked. Sabrina handed her a cigarette. We have movement. Val said. As Sabrina pulled out a pair of binoculars. Seeing jack running towards them followed by Mary. As they neared the group noticed that they weren't alone. and Mary was in a wedding dress. They crested the hill and jack said one phrase. Lincoln protocol. He said starting Val's motorcycle Mary jumped on. Sabrina started the car and floored it, Val was in the back hatch, rifle aimed behind them. Jack throttled the motorcycle into the red. I'd suggest you hold on to me as tight as possible. He said as she gripped his torso with every ounce of strength she could muster. Val fired shots at the pursuing 4x4 trucks. Saber they're gaining. Val called. Shut up, aim for the tires! She yelled back they're to close, we'll be caught in the roll zone. Val said. What type of rounds are you using? Jessica asked. .50cal. Val said firing again. I mean anti personnel or anti material, Jessica clarified. She grabbed a bullet from her pocket. Standard. Val said handing her a bullet. makes sense. Jess said. Aim for the engine and use this she said Handing Val a silver tipped bullet. Why? She asked. Trust me, I want my sister alive and you don't want jack dead so hit the engine. She said as Val fired the bullet and the lead truck slowed down and exploded. What the hell was that? Bree asked turning to face the teens. High velocity incendiary bullet. More precisely a white phosphorus bullet, it ignited their fuel in the carburetor which follows the stream back to the tank. Jessica said. Why do you have that? Sabrina asked I wasn't going to gamble with Mary's life, so I brought my bag of tricks. She said showing several types of bullets similar to the first.

The teens pulled into the driveway of the Sullivan house. Ok who gave Val the exploding bullet? Jack asked dismounting the bike. I did. Jess said raising her hand. You might have just earned my respect. He said, anyway here's your sister safe and sound, and still in mint condition. He said. I wasn't a virgin. Mary said. Ok correction she wasn't gangbanged stupid by a bunch of inbred cannibal hillbilly cultists. He said. Why is it that things are always so fucked up when you get involved? Jessica asked. Because the world is fucked up and I generally don't sugarcoat anything, You have your sister I got to settle a grudge, I´d call that a productive morning. Jack said. Come on Mary lets go, mom and dad are probably worried about you. Jess said putting her hands in her pockets. One sec. Mary said running to Jack. Thanks for saving me. She said kissing his cheek, then she walked away. I want to tap that so bad. The voice from earlier said. Least we agree on something. Jack said.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack sat in the corner of the local hang out spot, a bar called sully's people walked around not noticing who he was. What can I get you hon'? A waitress asked. Soda and a burger with fries. Jack said. Coming right up. She said leaving. Hey you. A man barked at jack. Yeah. The teen said. You're that brat that broke Danny Braxton's legs right? He asked. who's asking? He asked. His father. The man said. then I'm your man. Jack said as his food was brought out. How could you do that to my boy, he was set to go pro and you took that away from him. The man said walking over to him. He shouldn't have pissed me off then he would still his legs. Jack said eating a fry. Have you no pity, no empathy for him, his legs were destroyed he may never walk right again. The man said. Listen I did show him mercy, otherwise you'd be burying him not bitching to me. Jack said eating a bite of burger. You're a.. Go on say the word say that word that solidifies my existence to this godforsaken town. You're a monster. The man said. You're goddamn right. Jack said smirking.

The man backed away from the teen. Have a nice day. The man said exiting the establishment. I haven't seen Leroy that scared since high school. The bartender said. What'd you say to him? She asked. Nothing just shooting the breeze. Jack said. Whatever you said it sure scared the sheriff. The waitress said. That was the sheriff? great I moved to Mayberry on jump salt? Jack muttered. What's jump salt? She asked. Nothing just a Freudian slip. Jack said. The door opened and a girl with deep red hair and a figure to kill for entered she looked around and spied Jack. Oh hell. He said as she walked up to his table, she removed her sunglasses revealing a pair of emerald green eyes. Her lips parted only to be interrupted. I'm not interested Meg. Jack said. At least hear me out before you decide on your answer angel. She said taking a seat. Fine but I withhold the right to kick your ass back to whatever Irish Malibu Barbie nightmare you crawled out of. Jack said Finishing his fries. Mike is making a power play for the black box and we'd love to give it to him only problem is.. You can't find it. Jack interrupted. Yeah pretty much. She said. It's no surprise considering I had it. He said. You have it? She asked. Yeah I gave it to the twins as a jewelry box, however I assume Michael wants is what was inside the box. Jack said showing a flash drive on a necklace, Never leaves me. He said. Let's talk turkey we want that drive, so what do you want for it? She said. Peace and quiet no more ghosts showing up on my doorstep and the music box. Jack said. That's all you don't want your throne and kingdom or the armory pass codes? She asked. That sounds tempting but I'll keep to my demands. He said. Why the music box? Is my only question. She asked. It's a birthday present for my girlfriend. He said finishing his burger. Deal the box will be here in under a week. She said I'll be expecting it. Jack said standing, you get this when I get my box. He said walking away only to walk into the second person he really didn't want to see that day. Jessica always a pleasure oh wow look at the time gotta go. Jack said booking it, only to hit Chaz's barrel chest. Oh shit Sullivan sorry. Chaz said backing away. It's fine man I wasn't looking where I was going. Jack said moving around the boy.

Jack headed home because the people there hated him unconditionally and he could deal with that better, than the other people in this town. Only to see a Police cruiser parked in the driveway. So like any logical person jack flipped a coin. Heads I leave tails I face fate. He said as the coin came down and landed on tails. Why me!? He questioned walking up the path to his house. As he opened the door he saw two cops sitting in the parlor drinking coffee with his parents. what's with the bacon mobile outside? Sabrina get arrested again? Jack questioned summoning all of his courage. No jack these officers are here for you. Margaret said putting her cup down, if this is about Dan I'm not apologizing. He said no it's about your friend Valerie Kingston. An officer said. What about her? He asked she's implicated in a murder case. The second officer said. Who's dead? Jack asked. That's confidential. The first said. Listen close piglet, who. Do. you. Think. Val. Kill? He said with menace in his voice. Like I said confidential. The officer repeated. I see well I assume you have a reason for being here other than Maggie's Piss poor coffee. He said you and your sisters are implicated in it as well. The second said Even Teri? He asked. No she's not implicated just you and twins. Maggie said. Lawyer. Was Jack's final word. As he left and got into the cruiser. Sabrina and Bree walked out minutes later. Lawyer? Sabrina asked beth is on her way, she'll be here soon. Jack said. The beast? Why not agent Levi? Bree asked. He was busy. He responded. Don't worry kids you'll get the best lawyer in town my cousin Seth, well he's the only lawyer but you'll be fine. The female officer said.

At the station a woman entered the interrogation room. She's quick. Sabrina said. Oh Beth I miss you above the others. Jack said. Can the sweet talk I'm getting you four off no matter what. At which Bree laughed. I did it again didn't I? beth asked both nodded. Can I help you? One of the officers asked. Bethany long council to these children. She said giving them her card. You kids have your own lawyer? The other officer asked. I owed them a favor. She said now please give us the room. She said as the officers left. Who did what and why? Long story short, Roanoke was about to make the mayors daughter a bride of Fenrir we stopped them now we're going to jail for killing the damn Croats. jack said Bethany sighed, now I know why Levi screened your call nothing is ever simple when you get involved. She said, so even he won't help with this. jack said. Jack Even the FBI has a limit to what it can condone. She said. Can you get us out of this? Bree asked. Beth said nothing. I think we have unwelcome ears. Beth said walking to the door, she opened it and saw the cops listening. You can't be serious. Beth said. We're allowed. The female cop said. No you aren't it's called attorney client privilege you can't listen to private conversations between lawyers and their clients. Bethany said listen big city this is how we do things around here. She retorted, well to damn bad you aren't allowed to listen to us. Beth said the argument went on for a few minutes longer until the sheriff came out the break up the argument. Ladies what the hell is going on here? Sheriff braxton said

Your officers were listening to a privileged conversation. Beth said regaining her composure. They were? He said eyeing the brunette officer. We were only ensuring that Sullivan didn't attack her. The officer said. Sullivan? he's in the tank? Sheriff Braxton questioned. Yeah he's a dangerous person, so we were watching you. The male officer said. Jack won't attack unless he's attacked. It's a survival mechanism for him he's animalistic so I try to treat him like a show dog. Bethany explained. Decks, booker stay away from the window. Sheriff Braxton said. Yes sir. They said.


	10. Chapter 10

The group of teens sat in front of a judge Beth had just finished her opening statement. Val was visibly squirming in the dress she was forced to wear "out of respect for the court" as jack said to her.

Prosecution calls Jessica Thomas. The prosecution said Jessica took the stand and was sworn in. Ms. Thomas you witnessed the crime? He questioned. Yes sir I was in the car with them. Jessica said and yet you aren't implicated in the charges why is that? He questioned. I don't know. Jessica said is it at all possible that the local community council might have been attempting to make your involvement disappear, like so many other things that just never officially happened? The prosecutor asked Objection the witness isn't on trial. Beth said, mr Louis please keep the questions pertinent. The judge said yes my mom most likely forced the police to omit my involvement from the crime or the police did it out of Courtesy either way I was there and the Sullivans were defending themselves from the cultists. Jessica said. Prosecution rests. The prosecutor said sitting. Ms. Thomas who supplied the incendiary bullet that my client used to destroy the vehicle of your pursuers? Beth asked, I did. Jess responded and where did you acquire it? Beth asked.

From Chaz my boyfriend. Jessica answered. And where did he get it? Beth asked I don't know. Jessica responded are you aware that the bullet was military grade? Beth asked. No ma'am. Jessica said. You may step down. Beth said. Jessica left joining Mary and her parents.

Court proceeded for three days and at the end the teens were acquitted of all charges.

At home

Jack and his sisters sat in the parlor val sitting in Jack's lap. So now what? I mean we literally just got away with murder and I don't know how. Jack said as Beth piped up you got away with it because I rule as a lawyer, and now we're square. Beth said leaving Seriously we need to do something I'm bored. Sabrina said, go find a jock or whatever you're into this week and have fun, not like none of us don't know you're a slut. Val said. Blunt much? Jack asked smacking the back of Val's head, Sabrina she's just.. I'm fine. Sabrina interrupted leaving. Why did you do that? Jack asked getting up to follow Sabrina. It just came out. Val said leaving the house. Jack followed Sabrina to her room and knocked on the frame. Sabrina you ok? He asked. Go away! She screamed throwing a pillow at him. Look Val is by most accounts a bitch, that doesn't mean she gets a free pass but it does mean that what she says isn't always meant to offend it just comes out. Jack explained keeping his distance. So what I'm just being sensitive and I should forgive her? Sabrina asked tearing up. I never said that I just want you to understand that she's not a bitch because she hates you. It's just that since Nate died she's built up a wall that even I have problems seeing past, what I mean is that jack was cut off by Sabrina's hand. You talking too much but I understand what you mean, she's messed up about Archimedes so I shouldn't take everything so personally. Sabrina said. You're smart for a supposedly stupid girl. Jack said wiping away her tears. Why are you so nice to me as of late? I've only ever caused you problems and yet you indulge my every whim why? Sabrina asked hugging him. Because you confused me with your sudden outburst of affection so I decided to treat you like a sister instead of a Nuisance. Jack said hugging her back. Barf. Teri said from the door. You two are disgusting. She said. Teri shut up we were having a sibling moment. Jack said breaking the hug. I mean the fact you two shared a bed. She said. Teri just forget about it Sabrina and I are. In a difficult situation so forget you ever saw us. Jack said malice radiating from him as he stepped closer to her. O-ok she said legitimately frightened by her brother. Let's get some lunch, but first you should get cleaned up, you're a mess. He said leaving.


End file.
